This invention relates generally to treatment of hair and more particularly to a new and improved applicator-dispenser.
Applicator-dispensers used for hair stimulants and hair growers and the like are known. For example, such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 593,748. The device disclosed therein has a dispenser with an applicator top or cover used generally for treatment of hair. The contents thereof may be, for example, a hair stimulant or grower for growing hair.
Moreover, hair rollers of all types of constructions are known. These rollers are constructed separately from any dispensers and hair rolling is accomplished with these rollers and then generally a dispenser is used for dispensing on the rolled hair a hair treatment preparation.